


Steal

by lebookster



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Team Up, how does one tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: AU where Steph is Stray (Selina's protege) and Cass is Batgirl and over every meeting, they start to fall for each other.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee do my summaries suck, but I tried. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to the deadrobinsnet for this idea and now here we are with this fic which I'm gonna stress about for the next who knows how long. I'll try to post a new chapter every week, but I can't promise anything. (Maybe bi-weekly idk)
> 
> Also I'm such a creative writer naming my fic Steal and naming the first chapter The Beginning. Such creativity. Much wow.
> 
> Also I facecasted [Sydney Park](https://www.google.com/search?q=sydney+park&safe=active&espv=2&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS712US712&biw=1366&bih=662&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiquomgkuvRAhVowYMKHXpvCtUQ_AUIBygA&dpr=1) as Stephanie in this cause I'm all about blasian Stephanie Brown. 
> 
> Anyways....enjoy!

Cassandra was swinging into the windows of the Gotham Museum of Natural History when she heard the alarm being tipped off. There she found a girl with a priceless necklace in her hand. She looked at Cassandra and said, "Shit. I should've known one of you guys would turn up." 

 

The girl got into a fighting stance. Cassandra dropped down to the ground and did the same thing. Neither of them did any fighting. All they did was stare at each other. The girl was wearing black leather boots with leather pants and jacket along with it. Her jacket had a hood and underneath it was a flood of dark curly brown hair. She was wearing red goggles but you could clearly see the fire in her eyes. 

 

"Are we gonna start dancing any time soon, Batgirl?" she asked impatiently. 

 

Cassandra smirked underneath her mask. "Whenever you are ready." 

 

The girl smiled and threw the first punch. It was instantly blocked by Cassandra. Cass grabbed her fist and pushed her to the ground in a matter of seconds. The girl let out a huff. Behind her red tinted goggles, her eyes were wide with shock. She didn't expect to be defeated so easily and suddenly. 

 

"I heard you were good," she said, "but I didn't think you would be a fighting machine." 

 

Cassandra stayed still, keeping the girl's wrists pinned to the floor. Then suddenly Cassandra felt a knee to her stomach. It was unexpected and Cassandra fell on her back with the girl towering above her. She had a smirk plastered on her face and looked at her before she took her chance and ran away. 

 

Cassandra scowled and stood up before chasing after the girl. She couldn't believe that she let herself get hit like that. The girl with the necklace ran fast, but Cassandra ran faster. Soon enough, Cass tumbled into her, pinning her to the ground with her face against the marble tiles. "You never stop surprising me, Batgirl," she said. "You're quite impressive." 

 

That was before she smacked the back of her head against Cassandra's, stood up, shot her grappling gun towards a nearby window and flew to it. "Guess you'll just have to catch me next time Batgirl!" she said cheerfully as she lept out of the building. 

* * *

 

Cassandra was angry. She let a criminal get away. It may have been a petty crime, but it still mattered to her. She was ever determined to get the necklace back from that girl, but in order to do that she would have to enlist the help of Barbara Gordon aka Oracle. 

 

When Cassandra came back from the museum that night, she went immediately to Oracle for her help in order to find the girl who took the priceless jewels. Barbara was happy to help even despite all the other work she had. 

 

"Okay, what did she look like." 

 

Cass described her. Long brown hair that looked almost black. Warm brown eyes behind red tinted goggles. Her skin was a beautiful brown with a bronze underglow. About the same height as Cassandra. About the same age and it seemed like a fighting skill that almost matched Cassandra's. Cass was too stubborn to admit that the girl had bested her in a fight. 

 

"Did she mention a name?" 

 

"No." 

 

"That's fine, I can still find her with just a description." 

 

"Her gloves...looked like ones Catwoman has." 

 

That perked Barbara's attention. "Catwoman?" 

 

"Yeah, she had sharp pointy gloves. Didn't use them on me, though." 

 

"I think I know who we're looking for now." Barbara started typing on her computer and brought up a picture of the girl that Cassandra met in the museum, but instead wearing a purple hoodie and jeans. "This is Stephanie Brown." 

 

"Who is she?" 

 

"She's the daughter of Arthur Brown, Cluemaster." Cass just stared at her. "It's okay, I don't expect you to know him. She lived a pretty normal life, despite her father being a criminal. But she just disappeared in the last year and no one has been able to find her. A few months after she went missing, there was someone accompanying Catwoman. She called herself Stray. It'd didn't take long to find out Stray was Stephanie Brown, but we haven't been able to figure out why she's working with Selina." 

 

"She was alone...when I found her." 

 

"Hmm, guess Selina trusts her to steal stuff on her own now."

 

"I'm going to find Batman." 

 

Barbara nodded and Cass left to find Bruce. It was still nighttime so Batman would still be out on patrol. She managed to find him, perched on a building eyeing someone inside an apartment complex. Cass crouched down next to him. 

 

"What do you need help with?" Bruce asked, still keeping his eyes on whoever was inside that apartment. 

 

"Catwoman has a partner...I need to find her..." 

 

Batman stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of Selina Kyle. While he never revealed it to her, she could tell that they were romantically involved for a while. They probably still loved each other. 

 

"What did Stray do?" 

 

"Stole jewelry from the museum." 

 

Cass expected Bruce to not help her on this. Either because it was tied to Selina Kyle or because the crime was so trivial, but instead, Bruce nodded slightly. Cass smiled. 

 

"Thank you." 

* * *

 

The next time Cassandra saw Stephanie was before Bruce was even able to find her. Cassandra saw her at the ledge of a penthouse balcony with a duffel bag in her hand. She assumed that inside were items that only very few could afford. 

 

Cassandra dropped down next to her. 

 

"Nice to see you again Batgirl." 

 

"You too...Stephanie." 

 

Stephanie was stunned for a second until a grin appeared on her face. "I didn't realize we were on a first name basis. We haven't even gone on our first date." 

 

Cass kept silent, she didn't know what to say that. She was glad her mask hid her blush. 

 

"Not much of a talker are you?" She said after a beat. "That's fine. I like dancing with you anyway." 

 

Stephanie threw a punch that landed on her face, though it didn't stop her too much. Cass planned on kicking Stephanie's feet down, but she backflipped out the way. Quick reflexes she had. Of course, that put Stephanie in the position of being cornered. Her back was to the thin metal frame at the edge of the balcony and Cassandra was right in front of her. If she went backwards, then she would fall twenty stories down. If she went forwards, then she would get caught by Batgirl.

 

"Guess you want me to surrender now, huh?" 

 

Cassandra didn't move, but it was clear what she wanted Stephanie to do. Cassandra could have stopped her, but instead she just stood there staring at Stephanie like an idiot. Though to be fair, Stephanie was staring at her too despite all there Stephanie could see was the blackness of her mask. 

 

This went on for a full minute until Stephanie said, "I'm sorry Batgirl, but I'm afraid I just can't listen to you," and threw the duffel bag over the building and then herself along with it. Cassandra heard the snap of the grapple gun and saw Stephanie's brown hair flying against the city. Soon enough, she was out of sight. 

* * *

 

"So you just let her go?" Duke said after Cass explained her night. 

 

"...yeah." Cass said, embarrassed. 

 

"Why? I mean, it should've been easy for you to catch her. I mean she was right there. In front of you. Not doing anything." 

 

Cass glared at him for a second before shrugging with a sigh. 

 

"Hmm, well I hope you won't end up like Selina and Bruce." 

 

Cass quirked an eyebrow, urging him to explain what he meant. 

 

"Okay, so you know how Selina and Bruce were a thing, right?" Cass nodded. "But they weren't able to stay together cause they were on different sides. Catwoman is a thief and Batman is someone who stops them. They loved each other a lot, but they couldn't stay together because that always got in the way of their relationship. So hopefully, you won't have to deal with that with this Stephanie girl." 

 

"It's not like I like her..." Cass said in response. 

 

"Alfred told me that when Bruce first met Selina he let her go every time he saw her. Kinda sounds like what you're doing now." 

 

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she said defensively but she wasn't sure that Duke was completely wrong. 

 

"Whatever you say, sis. Just be careful." 

 

Cass nodded. 

* * *

 

"What is Catwoman like?" Cass asked Bruce as they were having dinner. It was only the two of them plus Alfred and Dick since the rest of the family all had their own work to do. 

 

Bruce looked at Cass. "Why do you ask?" 

 

"Curious." 

 

Bruce eyed her in a way that implied that he didn't believe her but didn't press it. "She was wonderful..." he started. "She was smart and beautiful and dangerous." 

 

"Kinda like all your former lovers," Dick said with a grin. "Selina, Talia, Clark..." 

 

"Clark?" 

 

"I guess he doesn't really lie in the former lover category now that I think about it." 

 

"Clark and I aren't in a relationship, Dick." 

 

"I saw both of you making out..." Cass said as she took a sip of water. "In the Batcave...last week..." 

 

Bruce's face suddenly went dark. "We'll speak of this another time. Do you still want to know what Selina is like?" 

 

Cass nodded. 

 

"She always knew what she wanted and she always found a way to get it, no matter how hard it was for her. She may be a thief, but Selina is a good person." 

 

Cass nodded and could see that Bruce still cared for Selina, despite their many falling outs. 

 

"Are you asking because of Stray?" Dick asked. 

 

Cass suddenly felt her face turn red. "No..." she said lamely. She hated how transparent she was at the moment, Bruce and Dick and Alfred could see well past her lies. 

 

Cass hated what Stephanie had done to her. 

* * *

 

The fourth time that Stephanie and Cassandra met was when Cassandra was tied up. Literally. Rope was tied around ankles and she dangled over the marble tiles of a mansion that belonged to someone who didn't deserve that wealth. 

 

It wasn't a big problem. Cass pulled a batarang from her belt and lifted herself up to cut away at the rope. A few moments after that, the owner of the home came down the stairs and made a disapproving noise. 

 

"You shouldn't be doing that my dear..." he said. Cass hated the tone of his voice and the fact that he called her my dear. 

 

"You shouldn't be a piece of shit that steals from the poor just for the heck of it," she heard a voice towards the windows. She saw the familiar brown hair and red goggles. Stephanie. 

 

"And who might you be little girl?" the man asks, a little aggravated. 

 

"I call myself Stray, but you can call me the girl that's about to kick your ass." And before he knew it, Stephanie jumped from the window, backflipped through the room and kicked the man in the face. Apparently he wasn't much of a fighter since he fell down immediately and didn't get back up. Well, that made things easier at least. 

 

Stephanie undid the ropes around Cassandra's ankles and Cass landed gently on her feet. Stephanie looks shocked for a moment before saying, "Who am I kidding, of course you would be able to do that."

 

Cass smiles underneath her mask. "Let's go...before he wakes up..." 

 

"Good idea, I'll be right behind you." 

 

Cass climbs out the window and turns around to look for Stephanie only to find that she wasn't behind her. Of course she would do something like that. Cass went back inside to find Stephanie and found her in the master bedroom picking at the lock of a safe. 

 

"Stephanie..." she was upset, though she didn't know why. She should have expected her to do something like that, but Cass still felt a tug in her stomach.

 

"Oh...hey..." she said, her voice hesitant. "I can explain..."

 

"Don't."

 

Cass shouldn't really be that upset because Stephanie was going to steal money from someone who steals money from people who aren't as privileged, and she should be happy about that, but the selfish part of her makes her feel the opposite. She thought maybe Stephanie cared more about spending time with her than stealing money. But it was a stupid thing to think. She's Stray, Catwoman's protege. What else would she do but steal? 

* * *

 

The sixth time they met was behind an alleyway. Whenever they saw each other, their breaths were taken away and it wasn't because of the fighting. Their chests tingled and heat rose to their cheeks. They shouldn't have felt this good about seeing other when they were on the opposite sides of the fight, but they couldn't help it. 

 

But this time, they didn't feel that. Cass felt a murky feeling in her chest and rage in her cheeks. Stephanie felt a boot to her face, knocking her into the wall of a building within the alleyway. 

 

Stephanie stood back up and leaned against the wall. "Wasn't expecting that." 

 

"That's the point," Cass replied coldly. 

 

"Well what can I do for you Batgirl?" Stephanie replied with a smirk that she wasn't feeling. 

 

"Give that back." Cass pointed at the backpack filled with gold that Stephanie carried on her back. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

"Stop lying," Cass gritted against her teeth. That made Stephanie stop smirking. 

 

"I'm not lying. I'm just doing what I do." 

 

"Taking things that don't belong to you." 

 

"Taking things that people don't deserve." 

 

"I don't deserve the truth?" 

 

Suddenly they weren't talking about the backpack which contained gold jewelry that no one could afford. Stephanie turned solemn. 

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. But I have responsibilities as a--"

 

"A thief." 

 

Stephanie swallowed. "Yeah, but I'll make it up to you." 

 

"How?" 

 

Stephanie slung the backpack off her shoulders and threw it into Cassandra's arms. "I'll tell Selina that you took it from me. Not that she'll believe me, but it's fine. But I won't promise I won't steal again." 

 

Cass stared at the backpack. She didn't know whether or not to forgive Stephanie for lying to her. On one hand, there was no reason to be that angry at her for what she'd done when she'd basically done what she always does and Cass never had a problem with it before. But on the other hand, it hurt. It hurt to think Stephanie cared more about money and jewels than going somewhere with Cass. But that didn't make sense either, they barely knew each other and yet Stephanie was always on her mind. 

 

"Thank you..." Cass said finally. "I'll still kick your ass when you steal again." 

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Stephanie smiled again which made Cass's heart flutter. 

 

Cass decided to forgive Stephanie because while she liked going on patrol, she loved seeing Stephanie and couldn't think she could stand it if every time they saw each other they fought because of a tiny lie. She was one of the things that Cass loved and she didn't want to take it away from herself. Despite them being on different sides, she was determined to keep Stephanie in her life.  

* * *

 

"She's ruining my life Selina, I swear!" Stephanie said as she plopped down on the couch. It was their seventh encounter so far, and Batgirl had been stepping up her game. It became harder and harder to escape her grasp. Though being in it wasn't too bad either. 

 

"Any luck on finding out her name like you promised her?" Selina said as she sat next to Stephanie on the couch. 

 

"No! It's like she doesn't even exist!" Stephanie groaned. "How does she know my name, but I can't figure out who she is?" 

 

"Batman or Oracle probably helped her out with that." 

 

"You mind helping with this?" 

 

"No, I think you should try this one on your own." 

 

Stephanie groaned even louder. "How the hell am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what she looks like?" 

 

"You'll find a way." 

 

"I feel like she has a vendetta against me. I mean she did but like every time I go out, she's there ready to kick my ass." 

 

"I felt the same way when I ran into Batman, in my early days." 

 

Stephanie quirked an eyebrow. She felt a weird gooey feeling in her stomach at Selina's implication. Surely she couldn't mean that Stephanie and Batgirl were going to be in a relationship. That would be ridiculous. But another side of Stephanie didn't mind the implication either. Seeing Batgirl always made her nights out more interesting and fun. She may not talk much, but that didn't matter because she could always tell what she wanted to say despite not even seeing her face. She was a scary fighter, with her deadly skill and speed, but she was a also a kind hearted person. Stephanie groaned once more.  _ I can't believe I have a crush on Batgirl _ , Stephanie thought. 

* * *

 

The eighth time Stephanie and Cassandra saw each other, it was not as Stray and Batgirl. It was as themselves, in casual clothing, in a small breakfast diner. Cassandra sat in a booth with Damian on the other side with a sour face, though his face always looked sour. Bruce had suggested that Damian go out and see the city and he grumbled that he sees the city every night. Damian would have come along with Dick, but he was busy with the Titans so Cass volunteered to go with Damian. She too wanted to see the city. In the day, unlike she usually does. 

 

Damian was staring angrily at his pancakes while Cass sipped her tea. Cass was listening to Damian talk about a new video game that he liked and tried to keep herself from smiling. It was cute when Damian spoke passionately of the things he discovered and liked. 

 

The bell jingled above the door of the restaurant and Cass's eyes traveled to see who entered. Instantly Cassandra choked on her tea. 

 

Damian was startled. "Are you okay?" 

 

Cass nodded towards the door. 

 

He looked over and then looked back. "Is that the girl you keep speaking of? Stephanie Brown?" 

 

Cass cringed at how loud Damian was. Truthfully he didn't speak that loud, but there were very few people within the diner, so everyone heard every word they were saying. And that included Stephanie Brown. 

 

Soon enough, they found Stephanie walking towards them. Cass panicked internally, she couldn't find a way to leave the situation casually. She would just have to suffer the consequences. 

 

"I heard my name over here," Stephanie said. "How do y'all know me?" 

 

"Drake mentioned you a few times," Damian said, looking uninterested in Stephanie.  

 

"Drake?" 

 

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Before the Wayne was added to his name, he went to your high school, I presume. 

 

"How do you know Tim?" 

 

Damian looked at her in shock. "You don't know who I am?" 

 

Stephanie shook her head. 

 

"I am Damian Wayne. Son of Bruce Wayne? My father's only legitimate child." 

 

"Weren't you born out of wedlock?" 

 

Damian stood up. "I am going back to the Manor. I do not deserve this kind of treatment from the likes of you. You may find me later, Cassandra." And just like that, Damian left the diner. Leaving just Cassandra and Stephanie in that small booth.

 

Stephanie sat in his seat. "Cassandra huh? As in Cassandra Cain-Wayne?" 

 

Cass nodded. 

 

"What's it like having him as your brother and Bruce Wayne as your dad?" 

 

"They're nice...they may seem...frustrating...but they make me feel at home..." 

 

"Hmm, I wonder what it's like having Bruce Wayne as a dad."

 

"Frustrating, but fun." 

 

"Fun?" 

 

"In his own special way." The special way being a bat themed vigilante, but Stephanie didn't need to know that. 

 

Stephanie ate the rest of Damian's pancakes while Cass sipped the rest of her tea. 

 

"I have to go," Cass said as she placed the cup down on the table. "Have to make sure Damian is okay..." 

 

"It's all right, I get it. See you, Cass." 

 

Cass, no one outside her family calls her that. "You too, Stephanie." 

 

As Cass left the diner, Stephanie had a sudden realization. The way that Cass had said her name...it sounded so familiar. She was sure that she heard that voice before. And that's when she put things together. Doesn't speak much. Wears all black. Has a small but strong figure. Cassandra Cain-Wayne is Batgirl. 

 

"Holy shit." Stephanie whispered to herself.  

* * *

 

"OH MY GOD, SELINA!!!" Stephanie yelled as she entered the apartment. Selina was sitting on the couch with her laptop in front of her, she looked up, amused at Stephanie's excitement. "I KNOW WHO BATGIRL IS!!"

 

"Oh?" Selina already knew who Batgirl was, but she wanted to see if her protege could figure it out herself. 

 

"Yeah, it's get this, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. Bruce Wayne's daughter! Does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Holy shit. And Damian Wayne must be Robin. Holy shit. I never expected the Waynes to actually be the Bats. This is blowing my mind." 

 

"How did you find out who Batgirl was?" Selina asked. 

 

"I went to that breakfast diner down the street and Damian Wayne and Cassandra Cain-Wayne were sitting at a table and they mentioned my name and I was like hmm what how do these people know who I am and then Damian said that Tim mentioned me--holy shit Tim is a Wayne now, that must mean he's a bat too, holy shit--anyway Damian leaves but Cass stays and I ask her a few questions about the Waynes and then she says she has to leave and says my name and I was like wait that sounds familiar and then realized that Cass's voice is the same as Batgirl's voice and how they have similar mannerisms and stuff and then I was like holy shit Cassandra Cain-Wayne is Batgirl." 

 

Selina's eyes widened at her run on story. "Wow." 

 

"I KNOW." 

 

"What do you plan to do with this information?"

 

"I DON'T KNOW." 

 

"Why don't you go steal something while you think about it. Perhaps you'll see your precious Batgirl this time." 

 

"Are you mocking me Selina?" 

 

"Why would I possibly do something like that?" Selina said with a smile. 

 

Stephanie shook her head and went to put on her outfit. 

* * *

 

Cassandra was looking at the Batcomputer. On the screen was a picture of a middle-aged man with thinning white hair.  

 

"His name is Tom Feltsman," Bruce said. "He is a popular drug smuggler but has always managed to never been caught. Recently there has been wind of something he else he wants to smuggle into Gotham, that are not drugs." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Girls." Cass felt her stomach churn at that. "He also has a special drug that makes anyone submit him or whoever is in their direct line of sight when taking it, that's how he's controlling his crew and the girls. He'll be coming into Gotham any day this week, but as of now, he's still in Vermont. I need you to find him, steal the drugs and make sure no one can get it, and free the girls." 

 

Cass nodded. She would do anything to stop this man. 

* * *

 

Stephanie was perched on top of the Wayne Enterprises building. She hadn't meant to go anywhere in that direction, but having Cassandra Cain-Wayne in her mind made her go that towards the skyscraper. That's all that was on her mind, how Cassandra Cain-Wayne is Batgirl. 

 

It made sense in her mind, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. The mysterious adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne is Batgirl. Cassandra was the girl that Stephanie kept running into these past few weeks and fighting and talking to. Talking wouldn't be the right word. Flirting more like, but Stephanie was too embarrassed to think about that. _ I was flirting with Cassandra Cain-Wayne _ , Stephanie thought.  _ Shit _ . 

 

Then she remembered how her heart rate quickened and her breath froze whenever she was around Batgirl, and she knew it wasn't because of their fighting.  _ I have a crush on Cassandra Cain-Wayne _ , Stephanie thought while burying her blushing face in her hands.  _ SHIT. _

 

The universe seemed to want to play games with her because suddenly she noticed Batgirl sitting next to her on the ledge of the tower. She didn't even hear her come on to the building, but Batgirl had a knack for that. 

 

"Hello Stephanie," Cass said, looking at her. Even though she couldn't see her eyes she could tell that she was looking at her. Stephanie felt her heart beat faster and prayed that Cass wouldn't be able to hear it. 

 

"Hey..." Stephanie debated whether or not to call Cass by her name or Batgirl or leave it as that, but she didn't get to decide that. 

 

"I need your help." Cass said bluntly. 

 

"What." Stephanie had not been expecting that. 

 

Cass explained her mission and Stephanie listened intently. 

 

"Wow, yeah that guy sucks. Don't see where I'm involved though." 

 

"Steal the drugs?" 

 

"Oh. Can't you do that yourself?" 

 

Cassandra shook her head. "He keeps them in a...bunker...need help getting in..." 

 

"Oh. You sure you don't want Selina to help you. She's better at this than I am." 

 

Though Stephanie couldn't see it, she could tell, that Cass was getting frustrated. But Stephanie couldn't help it, she just felt so awkward around Cass in this situation and she wasn't sure she could handle working together for who knows how long on a mission like this. 

 

"I chose you Stephanie...do you want to help me or not?" 

 

Steph was silent for a moment before her heart spoke for her. "Yes." 


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Steph go to Vermont together.....without their family not teasing them

They had to keep it secret. Cass was pretty sure they would find out sooner or later, but she didn’t want to deal with Bruce the day she was going to leave for Vermont. Stephanie said she wasn’t sure how Selina would react to it, so she decided to keep the real reason for her visit quiet. She instead told Selina that she would be going upstate to visit her aunt who she hadn’t seen in a while. Stephanie wasn’t sure if her aunt even remembered who she was. 

 

The only people who knew that Cass was bringing Stephanie along with her were the people in her room: Duke and Damian. The only reason they knew at all was because they came into her room as she was packing. Duke sat against the headboard of her bed and Damian sat in her chair next to her desk. 

 

“Cassandra, why do you have two train tickets?” Damian asked. Cass froze. She didn’t have a way out of this. 

 

“Who else are you bringing on this mission?” Duke asked. “Didn’t Bruce say it’s a solo mission for you?”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Oh my god!” Duke suddenly exclaimed. 

 

“What?” Cass and Damian said. 

 

“You’re bringing Stephanie!” 

 

“What!” Damian shrieked. 

 

Cass shrank into herself, she was hoping they would never find out. But then again, it would have only been a matter of time. 

 

“Don’t tell him,” she said. 

 

“Of course not, we’re not idiots,” Damian said with a huff. “I can’t believe you brought your  _ crush _ on a mission.” 

 

“I never thought you would be the hard pining type, Cass.” Duke replied. 

 

“She’s not my crush…”

 

Duke and Damian gave her a look. They could see right past her and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t usually the transparent one, but Stephanie was the one who made her feel this way. 

* * *

 

It was a Saturday when Cassandra and Stephanie were due to leave Gotham. Cassandra said her goodbyes to her family and left on her own to the train station. She gave Stephanie her ticket the night before, but she couldn’t find her in the train station. It was too crowded to see anyone there. Cassandra decided to go on the train and wait for Stephanie since she couldn’t find her. 

 

It was several minutes and Cassandra started to worry then. The train would be leaving in a few minutes and Stephanie was still nowhere to be found. _ Did she bail on me? Does she not want to go on the mission with me? Am I going have to do this mission by myself? _

 

The last question haunted Cassandra the most. She knew she was perfectly capable of doing this mission by herself, but she didn’t want to. She was often put on missions by herself since Batman knew she could work by herself, but in truth she didn’t want to be alone. And she didn’t want to be away from Stephanie for too long.

 

The train tugged forward and that’s when Cassandra saw Stephanie. She was running towards the train’s door as it was moving. Cassandra stood from her seat and made it to the train door. She peeked out and saw Stephanie running closer to her. She put a hand out for her and Stephanie grabbed onto it. Cassandra pulled her up, a bit too hard, and then next thing they knew their faces were only a few breaths away. 

 

Stephanie let out a few gasps from running to the train. Cass was so close she could feel every movement. They were so close they could feel everything. The movement of their bodies, the touch of their hands, the warmth in their faces. They were staring into each other’s eyes, which told of everything they wanted to do, but also showed uncertainty. 

 

It was too much for Cassandra and she put herself a few steps back. “Why were you late?” She asked. 

 

“Um...Selina…” Stephanie answered.

* * *

 

True to her name, Selina Kyle was sneaky as a cat. Last night, Batgirl traveled across the city to Selina’s apartment. She opened the window of Stephanie’s room and handed her a paper. 

 

“Thank you.” Stephanie said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Selina saw all of this through the crack of her protegee’s door. She suspected that perhaps the aunt that Stephanie spoke about was not the reason why she was going upstate for a week. She wasn’t sure if that aunt even existed. 

 

The next morning, Selina sat at the table with the paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in an another. The paper was a ticket to a train that went all the way up to Vermont. Stephanie told her that she was going upstate, but she didn’t think that meant to another state. Selina doubted that Stephanie’s family ever moved out of Gotham at all. 

 

“Hey Selina, have you seen my--” Stephanie stopped in her tracks when she Selina hold up what she was looking for. 

 

“Looking for this.” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” 

 

“I didn’t know your aunt lived in Vermont.” 

 

“She moved there recently,” Stephanie lied.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that then?” 

 

“Um…” Stephanie was trapped. She couldn’t lie her way out of this. 

 

“What was Batgirl doing in your room last night?” 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“Don’t divert the topic Stephanie. What are you really doing?” 

 

Stephanie tried to think of a way to lie her way out of this, but she couldn’t. Selina had trapped her into a corner and the only way out was to tell her the truth. 

 

“I’m helping Batgirl on a mission.” 

 

Selina narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing on this mission?” 

 

“Save some girls, steal some drugs that’s controlling them. The stuff the Bats do on a regular basis.” 

 

“Why can’t Batgirl do this on her own?” 

 

“That’s a question for Batgirl, not me.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that then, instead of lying to me?” 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t approve. Or that you might tell Batman.” Stephanie avoided eye contact with Selina.

 

Selina stood up. “Oh Stephanie, Batman and I are close, but we aren’t as close as we used to be. We used to have something, but it didn’t work out for us.” She handed Stephanie her ticket. “Besides I wouldn’t get in the way of young love.” 

 

“What!” 

 

“I saw the way looked at Batgirl last night. Your feelings were written all over your face. Good luck. Loving a Wayne is never easy.” 

 

“Selina…”

 

“You should go to the station now, your ticket says that the train leaves in about an hour.” 

 

“SHIT!” 

* * *

 

Cassandra never failed to surprise Stephanie. The day that Cass asked Stephanie to come with her to the mission, she also told her something else. 

 

“I’m Cassandra Cain-Wayne.” 

 

“What!” Stephanie had been so shocked by the sudden statement that she was frozen. Of course she knew that Batgirl was Cassandra Cain-Wayne, but she never thought she would hear Batgirl tell her this to her face. And so suddenly too. 

 

“You...ok?” Steph snapped out it and faced Cass. 

 

“Why would you tell me this? I could use this against you know.” 

 

“Are you?” 

 

“No…”

 

“Then not a problem.”

 

“How can you trust me so easily?” Stephanie asked. 

 

“I know you are good...even though you steal…” 

 

Steph smiled and looked up at the Gotham night sky. “I knew...that you’re Cassandra Cain-Wayne. I recognized you at that diner.”

 

“More proof you’re good?” 

 

“How is that proof that I’m good.” 

 

“You learned my identity….and my brother’s too….but didn’t expose us….” 

 

“Hmm…” 

 

Cassandra stood up, “See you tomorrow, Stephanie,” she said before she jumped. Stephanie saw her swinging through the buildings. She smiled. 

* * *

 

“So Selina knows why I really left.” Stephanie said once they sat at their seats. “But she didn’t really seem mad about it.” More like she wanted us to fall in love, but Cassandra didn’t need to know that. 

 

“Hm, will she tell Batman?” Cass asked. 

 

“No, she said she wouldn’t.” 

 

“Nothing to worry about.” 

 

There was a moment of silence until Cass noticed something. 

 

“Your hair...different.” 

“Uh yeah,” Stephanie said, looking down at her brown hair with blonde highlights. “I got it dyed the other day.” 

 

“It looks nice.” 

 

Stephanie blushed. “Thanks. I like your hair too.” 

 

Cass smiled and played with a short lock of hair. “Thank you.” 

* * *

 

After three hours on the train, Stephanie and Cassandra finally made it to Vermont. Now their mission truly began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this took me three weeks to get out. To be honest, I feel kinda shit about the chapter cause it's short and I had no idea what I was doing (and also cause I barely proofread it, but shhhhhh). Also my life is like super hectic so these chapters might get out slow (this is what I get for being an AP student). Also I'm gonna be doing one day for heith week, so the next chapter might take longer to come out (plus there's this another series I wanna write cause I hate myself). Sooooooooo yeah.......
> 
> Anyway.....I hope you liked it! You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (P.S. When I posted it, it's my birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Me thinking about this chapter: the fuck am I doing 
> 
> You might be wondering what continuity this is and this is the ideal continuity in my mind where Babs is Oracle and Duke is part of the family cause I want that. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Stayed tuned for the next chapter (hopefully soon lol). You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
